


Why can't you understand my feelings...............I-I love you (A H2OVanoss fanfiction)

by Overwatchshippingtrash



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchshippingtrash/pseuds/Overwatchshippingtrash





	1. Chapter 1

(This is a fanfiction I'm writing this with a few personal touches in this fanfic that's going on in my life H2OVanoss is H2O Delirious x Vanossgaming if you did not know so let's get to it and sorry if this is bad and long I'm just going with whatever flows into my head there will be cussing but I'll try to use censors but you've been warned and there might be some gore and some trigger warnings so beware and ' marks mean they are talking and " are for thoughts anyways hope you enjoy) 

(Jonathan's/H2O Delirious's POV)  
Hello there! I'm Jonathan I'm 13 and in middle school! I wear my mask to hide my face. My mask is the only thing that makes me feel safe along with my baby blue hoodie. Let's get onto the story shall we?

I'm walking to school with my backpack slung over my shoulder. My mother is really there for me when I need her my father well I never knew him never bothered me. I-im ugh how do I say this.....gay I-im gay. My mother doesn't know nobody knows. I-I also get bullied for wearing my mask I don't care all those bullies can go f*ck themselves.  
Hhh....I walk through the school doors and I take a big deep breath. 'Ah back in h3ll' I mumble to myself. I look around at all of the saddened faces and the kids with bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. I just walk to my locker and I get all my books and my sketch book ah my wonderful sketch book and my pencil pouch. I begin to walk to my class passing by the preppy girls and the drama queens. I over hear a girl saying she's Satan? I'm not sure that I understood her correctly but I just smile slightly under my mask then I hear the girl misheard her own friend that said that they're a fairy princess but the girl who said she was Satan said to the other girl saying in a very curious voice saying 'Did you say fi*ger the princess??!!?' I hardly contain a laugh and I quickly get into my class room.  
I go to my seat and sit down. I'm in Math my most hated class. I look around and I see this smoking focking hot boy walk in and let's just say a friend desides to join me down below. My face is burning I'm guessing I'm blushing. Im not going to lie I've had boy crushes before but Hawt dam he's adorable. My mind begins is cloud with so many of my racing thoughts. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear an orgasmic voice say hello. I look beside me to see the boy. 

(Evan's/Vanoss's POV)  
I have arrived at my new school in North Carolina I've moved from Toronto Canada. Now I'm sitting in math class next to this boy who is shaking badly and wearing a mask. 'Hello' I say looking at him. He whips his head around looking at me I think I might have startled him. 'I'm Evan who are you?' I tell the boy. The boy says Jonathan. "I wonder why he wears a mask" I think to myself. 'Well its nice to meet you Jonathan ^^' I say. I hear Jonathan mumble a nice to meet you too. 'Welp class is about to start talk to you later? At lunch maybe?' I look at him and tell him. Class starts and I pay attention. 

-time skip to lunch time brought to you by my sanity-

(Jonathan's/ Delirious's POV)  
My thoughts have been everywhere since Evan has talked to me. I can barely thing straight. I'm falling and I'm falling for him FAST! My heartbeat is rapid. I feel like I'm going to faint. I sit at my dark corner in the lunch room snacking on some sweets from my lunch box. I hope he doesn't sit next to me. I don't think my heart can take it. I don't see Evan anywhere and I take a deep breath and exhale in relief. 

-A 6 month time skip brought to you by my tiredness and by animals!


	2. ...

(Jonathan's/ Delirious's POV)  
Here I stand at the park with Evan. Over the course of 6th months we have grown close to now ultra Best Friends and now today I'm going to tell him I love him. 'H-hey evey bear....' I say. Even replys with a yes. 'I-i love you I've loved you since I first met you...Will you be my boyfriend?' I say as I'm hugging me. Evan shoves me away and punches me as he screams and yells at me. He tells me now and that he isn't a gay and that he doesn't swing that way and he says its wrong and now he's telling me to go die. I-i feel heartbroken. He tells me to never text,call not even be around him anymore. He throws out friend ship ring on the ground and storms off. I pick up the ring and I run home as fast as I can crying. I feel so empty.... Alone.....and epically..... Hurt. He won't ever see me again.....goodbye Evan....   
-A few weeks pass-

(Evan's/Vanosses POV)  
All I feel is guilt and sadness....Jonathan had committed suicide a week ago shot himself in the head over 10 times....I'm guessing an automatic gun. The police officers told me that there was his blood splattered all over the walls. And that he has slit his wrists. Once they arrived he had died meaning he sat there and suffered. I-i feel so horrible its all my fault I shouldn't have flipped out on him. I dress up in my suit and tie and I have my gun in my pocket. I walk to the graveyard and I go to Jonathan's grave and I go into my knees and I sob. 'J-jonathan i-im so sorry i-i was just all shocked and i-i didn't know how to react!! I-i so s-sorry! I-i love y-you' I say. I take my gun out of my pocket and shoot myself in the head. 'I-ill see you s-soon j-jonathan....' I say as I take my final breath. 

(Jonathan's/Delirious's POV)  
'Its ok my sweet.....you're with me now...I forgive you you're in my care now Now you can understand my feelings my darling' I smile and I hold Evans weaken but sleeping soul in my arms.


End file.
